Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main antagonist in Disney's 2006 live-action film The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, the second sequel to the 1994 film. He is the legendary figure responsible for snow, ice, and cold weather. As a legendary figure, he is a member of the Council of Legendary Figures, though he hardly ever shows up at council meetings. He was portrayed by Martin Short. Role in the film Jack Frost is accused of attempting to upstage Scott Calvin in the position of Santa Clause, and is charged with 273 counts of attempted upstaging, including freezing a volcano in Hawaii, making it snow in the Amazon, frosting Mexico sending Geese north for the winter, and creating 270 cardboard cut-outs of himself which read "Merry Frostmas" and placing them in various malls throughout the North-west. The council considers suspending Frost for these actions, though Frost manages to convince them to make him do community service working for Santa instead. Santa agrees, though he tells Jack he has to listen to the elves, and makes the Head Elf Curtis his boss. Jack helps to disguise the North Pole as Canada for the arrival of Calvin’s in-laws, and pretends that he is a mascot that will be playing Jack Frost in a parade. He tricks Curtis into telling him about the "Escape Clause", and forms a plan to trick Scott into evoking the clause so that he can become Santa himself. Jack goes around the factory and lures the elves away, and then uses his powers to create technical problems with some of the equipment in an attempt to delay Santa's toy making progress, make Mrs. Clause's parents upset, and make Santa wish more that he hadn't put on the coat. He then goes to the kitchen and continues to wreck havoc (such as messing with the coffee machine, and turning up the flames on a burner). Pretty soon, Bud Newman, who puts out a raging fire, is ticked off about how "nothing works in this joint". Jack tricks them into going to the unfinished hospital which he calls the "delivery room" for more bait against the really mad Bud. However, Santa manages to get Jack's problems back on track. Lucy approaches Santa and asks about the Hall of Snow Globes. Scott agrees to take her to the Hall with Jack close behind. After they leave, Jack (hidden on the other side of the revolving door) takes Scott's globe for himself. Later, when Lucy skips by she sees him exiting with the globe. She runs to get her parents. When they come into the room, Jack freezes them, saying he "told her not to do that" before almost freezing her and then stops himself. Then, he forces her to go into the closet with the frozen parents. Before locking her in, he tells her, "And to think I asked you to be my elf". Then, Jack runs to the living room, and after making himself look innocent, pulls out a screw from underneath Scott's Christmas tree, causing it to wobble. When Scott puts the tree topper on, the tree falls, and the topper shatters. Heartbroken, Carol picks up the remains. Scott tries to pity her saying "maybe he can fix it." Disappointed at Scott, Bud gets into an argument with him which ends with Scott taking a nerve calming walk with Jack. Fallen into Jack's trap, Scott opens a "gift" Jack gave him and activates the Escape Clause after being tricked into doing so. They both go back in time to when Scott first put on the coat. Jack overpowers Scott and puts the coat on, thus transforming into Santa. He later appears in his twisted mall-like version of the North Pole. He explains he took away the spirit Santa gives and "brang whoever could afford to buy presents up here". He concludes by saying "Who needs magic?" He then gives Scott a voice rocorder pen and says the magic words for the Escape Clause. Scott tricks him into repeating it and at the same time clicks the pen, thus making the words Jack said the recording on the pen. Jack makes his security take Scott to a seat so he can "enjoy the show." Jack then perfroms a twisted version of New York, New York (North Pole, North Pole). Afterwards, he gets hit into a pile of gifts by Scott. However, Scott falls into Jack's minature house and is overpowered again. But, with help from Lucy, he gets Jack's snowglobe, and activates the Escape Clause via the recording on the pen. They, again, go back in time through the 12 years. This time though, Scott overpowers Jack and has his old self put on the coat. Scott regains his position as Santa while Jack becomes Jack Frost. Pretty soon, Scott finds out about present Lucy's parents and how the've been frozen by Jack. Jack then comes in with two Elficers. Scott tries to make Jack unfreeze the parents, but Jack declines, stating he can only unfreeze them by unfreezing himself, but he'll never do that. Scott goes to Mother Nature in an attempt for her to thaw him out, but her powers don't work on other Legendary Figures. In a final attempt, Scott goes to Lucy saying "Do you think it'll work?" (it'll being Lucy's magical hug). Lucy barely nods and walks over to Jack and hugs him. He then transforms into a moderatly-aged man concluding, "I think I like it." The parents unfreeze and form a group hug. Jack cries tears of joy as he's included. Powers and Abilities As the spirit of winter, Jack has control over frigokinesis, or the ability to manipulate snow. For instance, he is able to fire a frosty wind that can freeze objects and people. He was also able to make frosty objects, as well as grant wishes (although that ability was limited). Quotes *"Excuse me. Did you just accuse me of being skillful and delicious? Guilty as charged." *''(to Santa)'' "You get the soda cans, and you get the TV specials, the postage stamps and the billboards and the beautiful adoring wife, and the army of toy-building yes-men. What do I get? A few runny noses and some dead citrus." *"You're not Santa anymore. You're just the guy who smells like a cookie." *"I invented chill!" Gallery Jack.PNG|Jack Frost Jack F.jpg|Jack Frost and Curtis Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Persuaders and Manipulators Category:Tricksters